The Alchemist
by Pt29646
Summary: Written as one of Ponderosa Nightmares IV, the story is a prequel, and features a mad scientist. Can Adam save Joe before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The brightly colored wagons rolled quietly through Virginia City and came to a stop at the edge of town. Sheriff Coffee watched as a short man in a checked suit and derby stepped down from the back of the lead wagon, and crossed the dusty street. "Sheriff Coffee?" he asked.

"I'm Roy Coffee. Can I help you?"

"I'm Roscoe Ates, Sheriff, and I represent the Smith Brothers Carnival. Did you receive my letter?"

"Yep, come on in, Mr. Ates, and we'll go over a few things." The sheriff opened the door and the two men went inside. After Sheriff Coffee found Ates' letter among the papers that littered his desk, they discussed the hours and terms under which the carnival would operate. They reached an agreement quickly, and Roscoe Ates left, returning to the row of wagons.

He went to the last wagon and tapped softly on the door. He waited until he heard the words, "Come in," and then slipped inside. A lamp burned brightly in the small laboratory, and a tall thin man seated at a desk looked up. "Well?"

Ates removed his derby, and tried to smile. "Everything's set, Professor."

"Good." The man smiled, but there was no warmth in it. Ates nodded and backed out. As he walked to his own wagon, he shivered. The Professor was wealthy and kept the carnival afloat, but he frightened Roscoe Ates.  
 **...**  
Adam Cartwright was seated at his father's desk, entering figures for that week's payroll. He looked up as Joe came bouncing in, dropping his books and slamming the door. "Hey, Adam!"

Adam took a deep breath and counted to ten. He had never been allowed to treat his books as casually as Joe or slam doors or shout when he entered a home. Joe was spoiled, no doubt about it, and Pa and Hoss were responsible. Since he'd been away at college, they had let the boy get away with everything. Now he was spoiled, lazy, disrespectful, and...Before he could finish his thought, Joe had grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table, and pranced over to the desk. He climbed on top of it, shoving the ledger out of his way, and grinned, showing Adam a mouthful of masticated apple "Hey, Adam," he began again. "There's a carnival in town, and Mitch and Seth and me want to go tonight. Can I?"

Adam leaned back in his chair and smiled at the boy. "I don't know, Joe. Have you done your chores? And how much does the carnival cost? Do you have any money?"  
Joe took the time to swallow and said, "My chores are almost done, and you could give me some money. Pa'll pay you back when he gets home."

Adam snorted. "Your chores are almost done because Hoss is doing them, and you don't have any money because you spent it on candy."

Joe scowled at him. "It's none of your business who does my chores as long as they get done, and it's none of your business how I spend the money Pa gives me."  
"You're absolutley right, boy. It's not my business."

Thinking he'd won the argument, Joe asked again, "So can I go to the carnival tongiht with Mitch and Seth?"

Adam couldn't believe his ears. "Not tonight, Joe."

The boy stared at him in dismay. "Why not?"

Adam shook his head. "Joe, you can't go out at night with your friends - you're too young. I can't believe that the Devlins and Greens are going to let Mitch and Seth go to the carnival tonight."

Joe hopped off the desk, wanting to put distance between himself and Adam. "You're mean! I'll bet if Hoss asked to go to the carnival tonight, you'd let him!"

Adam kept his voice low and calm. "Hoss is sixteen, Joe, and you're right. If he wanted to go to the carnival tonight with Bessie Sue and some of his friends, I'd say yes."

Joe's face turned red as he fought back angry tears. "That isn't fair!"

Adam sighed. "Joe, see reason. Hoss is six years older than you. He has more responsibility than you, and he gets to have more privileges."

Joe glared at his brother. "I hate you, Adam!" He turned to run upstairs, but Adam called out, "Books."

Joe turned around and came back for his school books. As he gathered them up, he shot a mean glance at his oldest brother. Then he ran upstairs, and Adam heard his door slam. He sighed again, and went back to work.  
 **...**  
That evening supper was a quiet meal. Hoss was tired, Joe was sulking, and Adam was wishing for better company. He missed his grandfather and his friends. He missed Boston and its theaters, museums, and bookstores. He rose from the table and carried his coffee over to his favorite blue velvet chair. Marie had purchased it from a catalog because he'd liked it, and the family had come to call it "Adam's chair." He picked up a book of Poe's stories and began reading, not hearing when Joe asked to be excused from the table.

Hoss looked over at him, and then nodded at Joe. "Boy, you need to eat more than that if you're going to grow any."

Joe looked down at his nearly full plate, and shrugged. "I'm just not hungry, Hoss."  
Hoss stood up and moved around the table to sit next to Joe. "What's the matter, Punkin? Something happen between you and Adam?"

Joe hung his head. "I wanted to go to carnival tonight with Mitch and Seth, and Adam said I couldn't. He said I was too young. He said that you did my chores for me, and..." Joe stopped talking, and then he looked up at Hoss. "He doesn't like me, Hoss. He's always picking on me, bossing me around. He's not my Pa, Hoss."  
The sound of their voices got through to Adam, and he looked up from his book. "Joe, if you've finished eating, take your plate to the kitchen, and get started on your homework."

Joe looked at Hoss and rolled his eyes. He stood, carried his plate to the kitchen, and then went upstairs. Hoss watched him go, and then went over to the great room. He sat down on the hearth and said, "Adam."

"Mmm-hmmm," Adam said.

"Adam, stop reading that book and look at me. I need to talk to you," Hoss said. "It's about Joe."

Adam sighed, put a bookmark to hold his place, and gave Hoss his full attention. Hoss stared into his brother's hazel eyes, and took a deep breath. "Adam, I think you're being too hard on Joe. He's only ten, and you've got him thinking you don't like him, Adam."

Adam straightened up in his chair. "Did he say that?"

"Yeah, he did. Adam, I know you haven't been home long, and Pa had to leave you in charge before you got settled in good, but you and Joe were so close before you left. He looked up to you, and you spent time with him, played with him, read to him, taught him. You've got to find a way back to him, Adam."

Adam stood up and began to pace. "Hoss, Joe was five when I left. He was a sweet little boy, but he's become spoiled and lazy. He's ten now, and you do his chores for him, and Pa gives him money whenever he asks. He'll never be any good if he doesn't learn to do things for himself, if he doesn't learn the value of a penny. I'm acting for his good, Hoss."

Hoss was thoughtful. "I guess we've spoiled him some, but he's the baby. And, Adam, I know Pa missed you so much while you were at school it was just natural that he'd protect Joe a little more, keep him from doing things that you and I did at the same age."

Adam stopped pacing and stared into the fireplace. The fire was burning low. "I'll try to be more patient with him." He faced Hoss. "I don't want Joe to think I don't like him." He hesitated for a moment. "What do you think, Hoss?"

Hoss laughed. "Adam, I think Pa put a load on your shoulders, and you're doing your best to carry it - run the Ponderosa and take care of Joe. You're barely home, and you haven't had a chance to catch up with Ross Marquette or any of your friends. Don't worry, older brother. You and I are fine - we always have been." He clapped Adam on the shoulder and was glad to see him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe rose early the next morning, and went out to the barn. He was milking Bessie when Hoss entered. "Well, good morning, Joseph. I see you're hard at work."

"Yeah, I thought if I got everything done, Adam might let me go to town to the carnival."

"I thought you didn't have any money."

"I don't." An idea occured to him, and he brightened up. "Say, Hoss, you couldn't lend me...?"

Hoss shook his head. "Sorry, Joe, I bought that new rifle last month, and it took every cent I had. I'm going to be sitting on my wallet from now til Christmas so I can get presents for you, Pa, Adam, and Hop Sing."

Joe grinned up at him. "Aw, Hoss, you don't have to buy me anything."

Hoss ruffled his hair. "I know I don't, Punkin, but I want to, and you'll feel different come Christmas morning."

Joe finished milking the cow and stood up. "I better get this to Hop Sing. He'll be wanting to make breakfast." Joe carefuly carried the full bucket to the kitchen and Hop Sing took it from him, sending him to wash up. By the time Joe had washed his hands and come back inside, Adam and Hoss were seated at the table and Hop Sing had brought in platters of eggs, ham, and biscuits. He poured Joe a glass of milk, and watched in satisfaction as the boy drank it down.

Adam served Joe's plate and placed it front of him. Joe waited until he and Hoss had helped themselves before picking up his fork, hoping that Adam would notice his good manners. He was quiet while Adam and Hoss talked, and, when Adam turned to him, had his answer ready when Adam asked him what he planned to do that day. "I've done all my chores and I'm going to meet Mitch and Seth in town."

"What about your homework?" Adam asked.

"I finished it last night," Joe said. There, he thought, Adam was picking on him again and for no reason. He put his fork down, and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "May I be excused?"

Adam looked at Joe's plate. He'd eaten very little. _Pa and Hoss are to blame for his picky eating_ , he thought. He sighed and said, "Sure, go ahead." Joe picked up his plate and took it into the kitchen. He was out the kitchen door before Hop Sing could scold him for wasting good food, and rode out of the yard a few seconds later.

...  
Virginia City was always busy on Saturday. Ranchers and farmers came to town to trade goods, hear the news, and visit with friends. Joe found Mitch and Seth coming out of the mercantile. Both boys looked discouraged. "What's wrong?" Joe asked.

"Mr. Spencer doesn't need us to make deliveries for him today," Mitch said.

"So? We'll go check with the International House Restaurant. They always need someone to take meals to the jail and-" Joe stopped when Seth shook his head.

"Mr. Carter's nephew is here, and he's doing the deliveries for the restaurant."

"Oh." Joe felt as deflated as his friends. With no money between the three of them, their Saturday afternoon seemed bleak. They began walking towards the carnival. At least they could be part of the crowds walking up and down the midway, gawking at the sideshows.

From his window the Professor spotted the boys, and the prettiness of one caught his eye. He stared at young Joe Cartwright. _Hmmmm, he would be perfect, but how to get him away from his friends?_ He thought for a moment and then went in search of Roscoe Ates.

Joe, Seth, and Mitch were studying the picture of the bearded lady when a short round man in a checkered suit approached them. "Boys, would you like to earn free tickets to the shows?"

Joe and Mitch turned towards him, enthusiastic "yessirs" on their lips, but Seth answered first. "What would we have to do?" he asked.

"Just help us out here and there with the show," Roscoe answered. The boys looked at each other, and then grinned at him.

"Good," Roscoe said. "Come with me." They followed him around to the wagons. He stopped at one and knocked. "Professor, I've got you an assistant," he called.  
The door opened, and the boys saw a tall thin man. "Here, boy, you help the Professor." Ates put a hand on Joe's shoulder and shoved him forward. To anyone watching it would have seemed to be a random pick among the three boys. Ates was good at his job. Joe swallowed and went with the Professor into the wagon as Mitch and Seth followed Ates down the midway.

The interior of the Professor's wagon was dimly lit, and Joe blinked several times as he looked around. There was a skeleton in one corner and oddly-shaped bottles filled with powdered substances were on the shelves. A vial of a clear liquid bubbled over an open flame on the table. The room reminded Joe of Doc Martin's pharmacy, but there was something different. He sniffed - there was a coppery smell in the room. He looked at the Professor. "I thought you were a magician."

Magnus laughed. "I am a magician of sorts - I'm a scientist, an alchemist. I search for the secrets of creation." He picked up a coin on a chain and began to spin it as he talked. As Joe watched the coin and listened to the Professor, he began to relax. Magnus smiled in satisfaction. Things were going according to plan.  
 **...**  
Adam was reading when Hoss walked into the great room. "Hey, Adam." He looked up from his book. "Yes?"

"Let's go into town, get a beer, see what's going on," Hoss suggested.

Adam burst out laughing. "Get a beer, see what's going on, go to the carnival, and maybe catch up with Joe and his crew?"

Hoss blushed. "Well, yeah."

Adam put his book down, stood up, and stretched. "Let's go."

The ride to Virginia City was pleasant, and Adam enjoyed it. Since he'd been home, his conversations with Hoss had been limited to work assignments and problems with the ranch. Now he listened as Hoss told him about a piece of land he wanted to buy where he would establish a sanctuary. "No hunting allowed, Adam. Animals could come there and know, just know, that they were safe." Hoss was quiet for a moment, and Adam saw him smile at the thought. "You remember Bessie Sue Hightower?" Hoss asked. Barely waiting for Adam to nod, Hoss went on, "She likes animals as much as I do, and I'm thinking of marrying her in a few years."

Adam blinked in surprise. "Bessie Sue? Does Pa know?"

Hoss shook his head. "No, my labor belongs to him until I'm twenty - one. After that I'm going to ask him about buying the land and then I'll talk to Bessie Sue and her old man. I don't have it all planned out, Adam, but I keep thinking on it."

They had reached town by that time, and left their horses tied at the water trough in front of the Bucket of Blood Saloon. They went inside and ordered a beer, and were surprised to see Mitch Devlin come inside. The boy was too young to be allowed in a saloon, but he had flyers he was handing out, and Sam, the bartender, was allowing him some leeway. Mitch made his way around the room, handing a flyer to anyone who would take one. When he got to Adam and Hoss, they took one. "Hey, Mitch, is Joe handing out flyers, too?"

Mitch shook his head. "No, just me and Seth. Joe's helping the Professor."  
Adam and Hoss looked at each other. "Who's the Professor, Mitch?" Hoss asked.  
Mitch shrugged. Adam tried. "What kind of help is Joe giving him?" Adam asked.  
Mitch shrugged again, and said,"I don't know. I think the Professor's some kind of magician." The boy was about to move on when Hoss put a hand on his shoulder. "So, is Joe still at the carnival?"

His voice was calm, but something in his tone brought Mitch to a full stop, and he looked up at his friend's older brother. "Yessir. Me and Seth haven't seen him since we went there this afternoon."

Hoss released Mitch and he left. Adam and Hoss were quiet for a minute, and then Hoss said, "I think I'd like to see the carnival, Adam."

"Me, too." Adam threw a couple of coins on the bar, and he and Hoss left.


	3. Chapter 3

The crowds were thick as Adam and Hoss walked along, looking for Joe. Adam caught Hoss's arm and pointed, "There's the Professor's wagon." It was larger than the others, and the words "Professor Magnus Magician Extraordinaire" were painted in large swirling letters on the side. Adam knocked on the door. There was no answer, and he tried the knob. It was locked.

"What are you fellows doing?"

Adam and Hoss turned to see a large man dressed in an animal skin, one huge shoulder bare. He was taller and broader than Hoss, and they stared up at him. "We're looking for our brother," Hoss said. "He came here today with a couple of his friends. We saw one handing out flyers, and he said our brother was supposed to help the Professor."

The strong man nodded. "Yeah, I seen him. Cute kid. The Professor's fixin' to start his show." He pointed across from where they stood. "You can get tickets right outside the tent."

Adam got their tickets, and they went inside and made their way to seats on the front row. Suddenly lamps were extinguished, and the tent was in total darkness. There were gasps and screams from around them, and then a small ball of light moved through the audience and up to a small stage. It grew larger and larger until a tall man was revealed, standing alone on stage. He clapped his hands and the light ball disappeared as the lamps around the tent were alight instantly. The crowd gasped again - this time in awe - and then applauded.

"Good evening, my friends. I am Professor Albert Magnus. As a scientist, I have traveled far and wide in my search for knowledge. Tonight I will give a short demonstration of all I've learned." As he spoke, he picked up an empty birdcage and showed it to his audience. He snapped his fingers and a dove appeared inside. He opened the door, and the bird flew out, circled overhead, and then flew out of the tent. Hoss elbowed Adam. "That's a good trick, ain't it? Wonder how he trained that bird?"

Adam shushed as the Professor was speaking again. "Some magic requires assistance. Today I have been most fortunate in finding a new assistant here in your town. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present young Joseph Cartwright!"

He snapped his fingers and Joe appeared in a puff of smoke. No longer dressed in his ranch clothes, he was wearing a suit similar to the Professor's that looked as if it had been made for him. Adam stared at his brother, and Hoss whispered, "Ain't Joe cute?" Joe smiled and waved at the crowd.

A box was rolled onstage, and Joe climbed into it. His head and feet stuck out from holes at either end, and he turned his face to the crowd and grinned. Then the professor picked up a saw. Adam felt rather than saw Hoss's sudden movement. He caught his brother's arm, and restrained him.

"Adam, he's gonna cut Joe up!"

"No, Hoss, watch."

And, as Hoss watched the saw cut through the box, Joe continued to grin at the audience. There were no screams of anguish, no grimaces of pain. When he had sawn the box in half, the Professor moved the halves apart, spun them around, bowed, and started to leave the stage. Joe called out, "Hey, Professor, did you forget something?"

The man turned and looked, laughed, and shook his head. "Of course, my dear boy, of course." He snapped his fingers and the halves moved together. He snapped his fingers again, and opened the box. Joe climbed out, whole once more. The audience applauded.

"Joseph, did you enjoy your visit to town today?" Magnus asked.

"Yessir, I did."

"Did you pick up anything of interest today?" Magnus went on.

Joe began to empty his pockets, and Magnus looked at each object - a rock, a mouse skull, a bird's feather, and a small piece of metal. The Professor took the metal from him, and held it up. "What is this, Joseph?"

Joe shrugged. "Just a piece of iron I found in the dirt next to the blacksmith's shop."

"Just a piece of iron? Are you sure, young Joseph?" Magnus took a glass jar from his pocket, put the iron in it, and took a small vial from another pocket. It held a clear liquid. "Water," Magnus announced. "Pure well water from right here in Virginia City's well." He uncorked it, took a sip, and gave a sigh of satisfaction. "That just hit the spot!" he announced to the giggling audience. He poured it over the iron, chanted a few words, and snapped his fingers. As the crowd watched, the color began to change from black to yellow. In a few seconds the metal glowed a bright clean gold. Magnus took it from the glass, shook off the drops of water, and held it up in clear view of the audience. Magnus called one of the men up to the stage. "Examine this metal for us, sir, and tell us if it's still iron or has it turned to gold?"

The man took the metal over to a lantern and studied it carefully. He looked up at shook his head. "It looks like gold to me, feels like it, and it's the same shape as that scrap the boy had, but it's gold. I never took my eyes off you for a second. Blamed if I can see how you did it." He handed the gold back to Magnus and returned to his seat. There was a moment of silence, and then Magnus bowed. He placed a light hand on Joe's back, and he bowed, too. The audience applauded, and the show was over.

Adam and Hoss waited as people left the tent, shaking their heads at the wonders they'd seen. Joe jumped down from the stage when he saw them and came over. "Hey, did you see my part in the show, Hoss? I was good, wasn't I?"

Adam noticed that Joe didn't include him, but he answered anyway. "You were fine, Joe. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Adam." Joe barely looked at him, and Hoss spoke up. "Joe, you got to do anything else for the Professor tonight?"

Joe turned to ask as the the older man approached. Adam studied him as Joe introduced them. He was tall and thin with hooded gray eyes that reminded Adam of a snake. An icy tingle ran down his back, and he felt an urge to protect Hoss and Joe, to push them both behind him. Before he could make a move the Professor was smiling at them all, and speaking to Joe.

"A good performance, Joseph, just as we practiced. Just go back to the wagon and change clothes, and you may go with your brothers." He took a silver dollar from his pocket and handed it to the boy. "Here are your wages."

Joe stared at the dollar. It was the most money he'd ever earned. "Thanks, Professor. Will you need me again tomorrow?"

Professor Magnus laughed again. "If your brothers can spare you, my boy."  
Adam put a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Thank you, Professor Magnus, but we have plans for tomorrow." Before Joe could object, Adam was steering him out of the tent, away from the Professor.

As Adam marched him towards the wagon, Joe was seething. "Why can't I help him tomorrow, Adam? I made good money today - a whole dollar for a few hours work - and it was fun!"

Joe's voice was rising, and people were turning to look. They reached the wagon and Joe pulled a key from his pocket. He went inside, slamming the door behind him. Adam and Hoss started to follow, but the door was locked. "Did you hear it click?" Hoss asked.

Adam shook his head. "No, and I didn't hear a bolt, either."

Hoss looked at Adam. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he said as the door opened and Joe came out, dressed in his ranch clothes.

Hoss looked down at him and smiled. "You ready to go look around the carnival some, Joe?"

Joe shook his head. "No, thanks, Hoss. I'd rather go home."

"I know you're mad at me, Joe, but there's no reason to take it out on Hoss," Adam said.

"I'm not taking anything out on Hoss," Joe said. "I'm ready to go home."

Hoss asked, "Have you eaten today, boy? Do you want to stop and get supper here or at the International?"

Joe shook his head. "No, thanks, Hoss. I'm not hungry. I just want to go home. You and Adam stay, though, and enjoy yourselves."

Hoss and Adam looked at each other. "We can't enjoy ourselves without you, little buddy," Adam said.

Joe glared at him. "I'm not your 'little buddy'." He stalked off and Adam and Hoss followed him. Their ride home was quiet, with none of the conversation and good will Adam had enjoyed with Hoss on the way into town. Joe seemed covered by an armor that blocked any and every overture Hoss and Adam made.


	4. Chapter 4

All was quiet at the Ponderosa. Windows locked, doors bolted, lampwicks lowered, and fires banked, it was dark and cold as Joe made his way downstairs. He slipped through the great room and kitchen. Quiet as he was, Adam heard him. _Walking in his sleep,_ Adam thought. _He's really upset._ He called out softly, "Joe."

Joe pulled back the front door's bolt, and went outside. Adam hurried to catch up. He moved around in front of Joe, and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. He gently turned Joe back towards the house, but Joe shuddered under his grip, and he released him. "Joe?"

Joe didn't answer, and Adam lit the porch lantern. "Joe," he said again, but there was no answer. He lowered the lantern so that he could see his brother's face clearly. As the light came closer, Joe cried out, and Adam hung the lantern back on its hook. "Joe, are you all right?"

The boy woke suddenly. "Adam? What...where..." He collapsed and Adam caught him. He lifted Joe easily and carried him inside. Hop Sing and Hoss had heard the noise, and were up and wide awake. They followed as he took Joe upstairs. He put Joe to bed, and stepped back as Hop Sing took over.

"What happened, Adam?" Hoss asked.

"He walked in his sleep. I didn't mean to wake him, but he...he just collapsed." Adam rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been too hard on him, Hoss. He's not eating and now this..."

Hoss put his big hands on Adam's shoulders and forced Adam to look at him. "Joe will be all right, Adam. He didn't eat enough today and then working all day and the excitement of being in the magic show...well, it was bound to affect him."

In Virginia City Professor Magnus waited for the boy to come. After an hour he knew the order he'd given to Joe when he'd hypnotized him had failed. _Well, there was always tomorrow._

Joe woke just before dawn, and saw a figure dozing in the chair next to his bed. "Pa?" he whispered.

The figure stirred and lit the lamp on table near his bed. "No, Joe, it's me, Adam."

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked.

"You don't remember?"

Joe shook his head.

"You walked in your sleep last night. I heard you moving around. You got out of the house, and were on your way to the barn."

Joe stared at him. "Am I sick, Adam?"

"No, Joe, you're fine. Hoss and I think you got too tired yesterday and didn't eat enough. You've got to take better care of yourself, boy. We - _I_ couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

"Yeah, Pa'd be pretty mad at you, I guess." Joe made to push the covers back, but Adam stopped him. "What are you doing?"

Joe looked up at him in surprise. "It's morning, Adam. I got to get up - milk the cow, feed the chickens, collect the eggs."

Adam tucked him in. "Not today, Joe. You stay in bed and rest."

"But yesterday you said-"

Adam cut him off. "Joe, buddy, you need to rest. You aren't sick now, but if you don't take it easy today, you might be." He smoothed Joe's hair off his forehead. His voice was so gentle, so kind, so different from the way he'd spoken to Joe over the past few weeks the boy relaxed. Adam began to hum a lullaby, one Inger had sung to him, and watched in satisfaction as Joe's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. When he was sure Joe wouldn't wake, he went out to the barn, milked Bessie, fed the chickens, and collected the eggs.

It was a quiet Sunday on the Ponderosa. Hoss and Adam finished the barn chores, and decided to skip church that day and stay home with Joe. Hop Sing prepared breakfast, and Hoss went to wake Joe. As they came down the stairs, Adam heard Joe say, "I'm not hungry, Hoss."

"You're just out of the habit of eating," Hoss told him. "You'll take a bite of some of Hop Sing's good food, and you'll change your mind."

The brothers took their accustomed places at the table, and Hop Sing brought in platters of food. Adam blinked - they weren't being served their usual breakfast. Hop Sing had made some of Joe's favorite foods - steak, fire potatoes, and eggs cooked with herbs. Joe smiled as he watched Adam fill his plate, and Adam and Hoss relaxed as they watched Joe eat a real meal for the first time in two days.

After breakfast they moved to the great room where they alternated reading the morning office from the _Book of Common Prayer._ They had finished and were sitting in silence when Hoss looked over at Adam and said, "You know, this reminds me of when I was just a little shaver, and we had first settled here. You and Pa were working so hard - building the cabin, digging the garden...Pa would go hunting and you'd take me fishing or we'd set snares and go out to check them, but every morning started with the prayer and almost every day ended with it."

Adam grinned. "Those were hard times, but they were good, too."

"Where was I?" Joe asked.

"It was before your time, Joe," Hoss told him.

"Tell me about it," the boy asked and he settled against Hoss's side and looked expectantly at Adam. Hoss seemed to be waiting, too, so Adam told them how he and Pa had begun their trip West. Adam was a gifted storyteller, and, as he listened, Joe began to understand how different Adam's boyhood had been from his own. For the first time he began to understand his brother.

Adam's voice was growing hoarse when he stopped and said, "That's enough for now, men."

Hoss and Joe stood up reluctantly. "Thanks, Adam," Joe said. "That was real interesting." He hesitated and said, "You know, you ought to write all that down. It's the kind of book I'd like to read. You and Pa made history - the good kind."

In Virginia City some of the carnival people went to church while others took advantage of the opportunity to sleep late or make needed repairs to costumes and equipment. Professor Magnus began to pack up his wagon, washing vials and securing bottles to the shelves. When the boy came, the carnival would have to close and move on fast.

Hop Sing sent Joe to his room with orders to dust, sweep, and remove any dishes or cups from under his bed. Adam glanced up from his book as Joe marched up the stairs with a broom and dustpan. He was still in his chair when he saw Joe walking down the stairs. "Finished already?" he asked.

Joe didn't answer. He walked past his brother and went outside. Adam hurried after him. "Joe!" Adam touched him lightly on the shoulder. Joe stopped walking, but didn't turn to face him. Adam moved around in front of him, and was shocked by the slack expression on Joe's face. His eyes were glazed over, and he seemed to be in a trance.

"Joe?" Adam spoke softly. Again there was no response. Adam realized that whatever had happened the night before was happening again. The child wasn't walking in his sleep - some other force was at work.

Adam decided to follow Joe. Joe went to the barn and tacked up his horse, Dealer. Adam hastily saddled Beauty, and was ready to follow when Joe rode out of the yard. Adam kept him in sight, but was careful to keep his distance, not wanting to alert anyone else who might be watching.

As they neared Virginia City, Joe turned off the main road and cut through a field behind the town. Adam realized that whatever - whoever was controlling Joe didn't want the boy to be seen. Soon they reached the carnival. It was closed, and the crowds of the day before were gone. No one was in sight, but Adam was certain they were being watched from the tents and wagons that lined the midway. The boy rode Dealer up to Magnus's wagon.

Adam dismounted and tied Beauty off behind a convenient tree at the edge of the carnvial. The horse grazed as Adam kept watch. He saw Joe knock on the Professor's door and go inside. Remembering that the door would lock automatically, he moved around the back of the row of wagons and made his way to the Professor's. The window was open and Adam peeped in. Joe was seated and the Professor bent over him. Adam could hear him, "Welcome, young Joseph. I am glad you were able to come to me today. I need you to help me complete my research, and in return I wil teach you all I know. You can become the greatest alchemist the world has ever known."

Magnus rolled back Joe's sleeve. He picked up a scarificator, and, as Adam watched in horror, he rolled it across the inside of Joe's arm. Blood spurted, and Magnus caught it in a bowl.

Adam climbed through the window. "What do you think you're doing?" he rasped, so angry he could barely speak. He drew his gun and aimed it at Magnus. "Stop the bleeding."

Magnus put the bowl down and picked up a towel. He pressed it over the cuts in Joe's arm, and said, "My dear Mr. Cartwright, the boy will come to no harm. I'm a scientist, and I need a little your brother's blood to help me complete my research." Magnus's voice was soft and reasonable. "You saw me change a worthless piece of iron into gold earlier."

"A trick," Adam scoffed.

"No, not a trick, not at all. I've solved the mystery of changing something of no value into something valuable. Now I seek the formula for eternal youth. Your brother is young and strong - I need his blood to finish my formula. When I succeed, he will remain young forever."

"And you? What's in it for you?" asked Adam.

Magnus laughed. "Wealth, of course. Who wouldn't pay a king's fortune to remain young forever? And young Joseph will receive a part of it." He smiled at Adam. "You may have a share, too, if you'll leave your brother with me."

"You're mad!"

Magnus shrugged and removed the towel. The bleeding had stopped, and he wrapped a clean bandage around the cuts, and moved away from Joe.

Adam looked at Joe and saw that the boy was still in a trance. He cocked the trigger. "Release him!"

"Mr. Cartwright, I'm not touching him." Magus seemed puzzled.

"You've mesmerized him. Release him or I'll kill you." Adam's voice was quiet and deadly.

The Professor sighed and rested his hand on Joe's head. "Bless you, son."

Joe blinked once - twice - and then stared up at Adam. "Adam?" He looked around. "Where are we? Why does my arm hurt?" Joe tried to stand, but sank back in the chair.

"Take it easy, Joe," Adam said. He picked up the bowl filled with Joe's blood, and, carrying it over to the window, emptied it into the dirt below. Magnus watched. "Do you think you can just take the boy out of here? That I'll let him go so easily?"

Adam kept his eyes and his gun on Magnus as he bent to his brother. "Put your arm around my neck, Joe." Joe reached up and slid his good arm around Adam's neck, and Adam shifted him onto his hip as he had when Joe was much younger. He straightened up, and motioned to Magnus with his gun. "All right, Professor, slow and easy. You're going to open the door, and then we're going to take a little walk."

Magnus opened the door, and Adam moved close behind him. Roscoe Ates was waiting outside. "Professor Magnus, is there a problem?" he asked.

Magnus felt the tip of the gun at the base of his skull. "No, there's no problem, Mr. Ates. Young Mr. Cartwright has decided to go home with his brother. It seems that carnival life doesn't agree with him, after all."

They made a strange parade as they walked down the midway. Professor Magnus led the way, followed closely by Adam with Joe on his arm. Dealer followed his Cartwrights, and - at a safe distance - Roscoe Ates came last.

Adam could feel eyes on them from the tents and wagons that lined either side of the midway, but no one interfered. When they reached his horse, Adam lifted Joe up onto the saddle. Keeping his gun and eyes on Magnus, he released Beauty. He moved closer to Magnus, and shoved him to the ground. "I ought to kill you for what you did to him, for what you've done to others." His finger twitched on the trigger, and then Joe whimpered, "Don't, Adam. You don't want to be like him."

Adam glared at the Professor for another second, and then put his gun in its holster. He climbed up behind Joe, and they rode off.

Magnus watched them leave. Roscoe Ates came up. "Are you all right, Professor?" He heaved the taller man to his feet.

Magnus brushed himself off. "We should leave, Mr. Ates. The air of Virginia City is unhealthy."

That evening Roy rode out to the Ponderosa. He helloed the house, and Hoss opened the door. "Come on in, Roy. We're all in Joe's room."

Joe was in bed, and Adam sat in a chair next to him, a book open on his lap. Hop Sing was at the stove, adding herbs to a kettle. He bowed when he saw the Sheriff. "I will get you a cup of coffee."

"No, thanks, Hop Sing. I just got word Adam wanted to see me."

"That's right, Roy. I want you to arrest Professor Albert Magnus for kidnapping and hurting Joe, and I want you to shut down that carnival," Adam said. As he spoke, he leaned forward and untied the bandage on Joe's arm. Roy saw four deep cuts across the veins. "The Professor did that?"

Adam nodded and moved back as Hop Sing hurried to put more salve and bandages on Joe's hurts.

Roy looked down at Joe. "When did he do it, boy?"

Joe thought for a minute. "This afternoon, I think."

"You think? You don't know?" Roy asked.

Joe shook his head. "Hop Sing told me I had to clean my room, and I was sweeping, and then...then we were in Professor Magnus's wagon...and Adam was there and my arm hurt..." He broke off.

Roy ruffled Joe's hair. "You feel better, son." He nodded towards the hall and Hoss and Adam followed him out of Joe's room.

"Is the boy going to be all right?" he asked when they were out of Joe's hearing.

"Yes," Hoss said. "Hop Sing got him cleaned and bandaged up."

"I'll go with you to arrest Magnus," Adam said. He started downstairs, but Roy caught his arm.

"Hold on, Adam." Roy said. "The carnival is gone and Professor Magnus with it. Doesn't even look like it was ever there - well, except for this." He took a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, and handed it to Adam who smoothed it out and read,

 **COME ONE! COME ALL!**  
 **THE SMITH BROTHERS' CARNIVAL!**  
 **SEE THE AMAZING**  
 **PROFESSOR MAGNUS**  
 **AND**  
 **HIS WONDROUS FEATS**  
 **OF**  
 **MAGIC AND LEGERDERMAIN!**

Adam sighed and handed the flyer back to Roy.

"I'll send telegrams to the law from Carson City to San Francisco, warning them about the carnival and the Professor, but he's out of our reach, boy. Forget him, and take care of your brother." Roy clapped Adam on the shoulder and went down the stairs.

Adam and Hoss went back into Joe's room. Hop Sing had finished with Joe and the room was filled with the aroma of herbs. Joe looked up at his brothers. "He's gone, isn't he?

"Yes," Adam said. "He got away."

"I'm sorry, Adam. If it hadn't been for me, you might have stopped him." Joe's eyes filled with tears. Adam sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"If it hadn't been for you, Joe, I might have turned into a cold-blooded killer. You kept me from that fate, Joe, and I'll always be grateful."


End file.
